Out of My Mind, Back in Five Minutes
by CheshireCat2010
Summary: Welcome to Chaythe High! Enjoy the insanity. MxC DxL eventually
1. First Day Jitters

Out of My Mind, Back in Five Minutes

by CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust.

Summary: Welcome to Chaythe High School! Enjoy the insanity.

A/N: This is supposed to be a humor/romantic. I'm usually not very good at these…but, oh well. This story is VERY OOC and some characters from other series will be here, so if you don't like it, go to Cuba.

Chapter 1:

First Day Jitters

Charlotte had never been so nervous in her entire life. Sure, she'd been nervous before, like right before chorus concerts at her old school, Elsinore High. But today, she was starting a new school. Chaythe High School, it was called. She buttoned the last button of her collared shirt and tucked it into her skirt, as per the school's uniform. At Elsinore, the skirts had been a dark blue, almost black. At Chaythe, they were a deep crimson red, almost the color of blood. In her mind, it was a welcome change. Blue was not her color.

She grabbed the schedule she'd gotten at registration a couple of days before. It was a block schedule; she would have four classes from August to December; then four different ones when January came. Those would last until the end of the school year. Each class was an hour and a half. She glossed over the paper one last time.

_Elbourne, Charlotte_

_Fall Term_

_Homeroom: Burns- Room 313_

_Block 1: English 11 Honors- Fey, Room 337_

_Block 2: Algebra 2- Markus, Room 131_

_Block 3: French 2- Vigée-Lebrun_, _Room 321_

_Block 4: Chorus- Papillon, Room 280_

How on Earth was she supposed to find her way around? What about making friends? Why did her father decide to move here, anyway!

* * *

"Ouch." Grove muttered as the needle pierced his finger. This was his first day, too- as a teacher. Yup, Mr. Grove Markus was his name, Algebra 1 and 2 was his game- apparently. He was particularly worried because of how the stress of this new job could affect his condition. Grove was type 1 diabetic- hence the need to prick his finger- and a blood sugar reaction on his first day would not look good. He pressed the drop of blood from his finger to the strip. Five seconds later, a number flashed on the screen.

101. A good sugar level. Grove sighed in relief.

"Hey, Grove," came the voice of his little sister, Leila, already dressed in Chaythe High's uniform. "How are you feeling?"

Grove smiled. "Just tested. I'm 101."

Leila returned the smile. "So far, so good."

Grove and Leila were both adopted, as were their other three brothers; Nolt, Borgoff, and Kyle. Leila was the youngest and the only one still in high school. Grove was the oldest and had graduated from college two years ago. He'd completed a year of internship at Chaythe the previous year and was now a full-time teacher.

"God, I hate this uniform," complained Leila. "Why do we have to wear this stupid thing? I should start a petition to switch to a less strict dress code."

"I swear, Leila, you should major in political science in college." Grove said.

"You're very funny."

* * *

It was 8:00 a.m. and already the student parking lot was a nightmare. D was lucky enough to get to his space without rear-ending someone. As he finally got into his space, another car pulled up beside him. It was Meier Link. The two used to not like each other, but then in seventh grade they wound up working on this project for sex ed where they came up with a skit. It turned out that they had a lot in common, and they've been friends ever since.

"Hey, D," said Meier.

"Hey, Meier, how was your summer?" D asked.

"I got a third-degree sunburn at the beach," replied Meier.

"I broke up with Doris."

Meier smirked. "I win."

"Yes, you do," said D. He changed the subject as the two walked into the building. "What do you have first?"

Meier looked at his schedule. "English with Fey. You?"

"Damn it! I have German 2 with Karlstad."

"Well, I know Benge's in your class. That should be fun."

"You remember last year in English when we were reenacting Caesar's murder and Benge screamed "BATTLE ROYALE!" and tackled the guy who was playing Caesar?"

Meier laughed. "Remind me to bring that up at graduation."


	2. What I Did On My Summer Vacation

Out of My Mind, Back in Five Minutes

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I don't think Hideyuki Kikuchi is an eighteen year old American girl.

Chapter 2:

What I Did On My Summer Vacation

"BENGE!" Caroline called after the lunatic running through the halls. Of course, this was Benge being his usual self, but Caroline found it extremely annoying. She followed him to the main hallway, near where the principal's office was. If Mrs. Bathory didn't catch him, no one would.

"By the power of Gayhor, I command you to vanish!" He screamed, startling from freshmen. He stopped at the end of the hallway, everyone looking at him because…come on, random lunatic in the halls screaming. Caroline pushed her way to where he was standing. "Benge! Stop it! Do you want Mrs. Bathory to come out here?"

"I CANNOT BE KILLED BUT WITH FIRE!!!"

"Yes, but you can report to the office on the double," came a voice from behind Caroline. It was the infamous Mrs. Carmilla Bathory, the principal at Chaythe High. She has many nicknames, most of which are scribbled into the bathroom stalls.

Clearly having been defeated, Benge trudged toward the office.

* * *

"Good morning. My name is Mr. Burns, and no, I won't do an impression of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons. Okay, hopefully most of you now the drill. This is where we listen to announcements, check role, pass out information, yadda yadda yadda."

Mr. Burns began calling out names. After getting past all the Davis's, he came across an unusual name. "Dracul, Demarius?"

"Please call me D," said the owner of that name as he raised his hand. His long dark brown hair reached down to just above his waist. He got the folder containing all the health information, school rules, etc. and sat back down next to Charlotte, who was in the same room.

"Dracul, huh? That's a cool name," said Charlotte.

"Meh. I don't like it. Makes me sound like a blood-thirsty dictator or something. Besides, it's my dad's fault." D sighed.

"I'm Charlotte," she said.

"D." He turned in his seat. "I've never seen you before. You new here?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here."

"Elbourne, Charlotte!" Mr. Burns called. Charlotte got up and took the folder from Mr. Burns, then went back to her seat.

"So, what do you have first?" D asked.

"Oh, I have English with Fey. Is that a Mr. or Mrs. or what?"

"She's a Mrs. And cool, my friend Meier is in your first block. I think you'll like him. I'll show you where it is. It's pretty close to my first block."

Then, the bell rang, and everyone started filing out of their homeroom to go to their first block. "This way, Charlotte," beckoned D as he lead the girl up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was Benge.

"Hey, D. Looks like we have Deutsch together." Benge looked over at Charlotte. "This your new girlfriend or something?"

"No, Benge. She's new and I'm showing her to her first block." The three started walking together. "What's your problem?"

"Mrs. Bitch yelled at me this morning."

"What did you do?"

"I might have claimed that I couldn't be killed but with fire…"

"Who's Mrs. Bitch?" Charlotte asked.

"You might know her as Mrs. Bathory, but I call her Mrs. Bitch because…" Benge drew a large breath.

"Benge, no 'Kyle's Mom' right now." D turned to a door on their right. "Charlotte, this is Mrs. Fey's room."

"Thanks," said Charlotte. Charlotte walked in and there, in the second row, she saw _him._

White hair, obviously dyed, tied into a ponytail…

Beautiful brown eyes…(A/N: I know Meier's eyes are red, don't judge me.)

_She fell in love._

Almost quivering, Charlotte made her way to a seat in the third row.

* * *

Meier glanced at the girl that just walked into the class. Obviously she was new; he'd never seen her before in his life. Her light brown, curly hair went down to the middle of her back. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she took her seat. Shortly after, more people came in, the bell rang, and in walked the teacher. Her curly red hair was piled on top of her head. She wore a black pinstripe skirt and a simple white top. Her six-inch thick heels looked like they were going to make her fall.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mrs. Fey, and welcome to English 3 Honors. We're going to start with an activity to get to know each other." With that, she passed out a sheet with a number of statements on them with a blank next to it.

"You need to find someone in the class who fits these statements. You may not write your own name in the blanks on your sheet, but you can fill in multiple statements on others, and more than one person can be in a category. And…go!"

Charlotte glanced down at her sheet.

_1. I have read more than two of Shakespeare's plays._

_2. I have traveled outside the country._

_3. I sing or play in a musical group. (This means chorus, orchestra or band as well as a rock band.)_

_4. My favorite color is pink._

_5. I am owned by one or more cats._

_6. I have a relative in the Armed Forces._

_7. I play a varsity sport._

_8. I know what a crucible is._

_9. I can touch my toes without bending my knees._

_10. My relationship status changed over the summer._

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. It was the guy!

"Hi, my name's Meier. Are you new here?"

"Um, yeah. My name's Charlotte. I just moved here in July."

"Cool. So, are you any one of these at all?"

Charlotte quickly found number 3 and signed her name.

"Ah, so you play an instrument?"

"Well, I sing, actually." Charlotte blushed. "But I'm not that good at it."

"I bet you sound beautiful." This made Charlotte blush even more. Just then, Meier took the list from Charlotte's hand and filled in number 8. She looked at his handiwork.

"So, what's a crucible?"

"It's like a cauldron."

"Cool."

* * *

10:00 am. While his Algebra 1 class was working on a practice test, Grove went to the faculty bathroom. His head started hurting; a sign of low blood sugar. This was normal around this time of day, but when he'd actually tested it, his level was 57-wait, 57?!?

Grove quickly popped a couple of sugar tablets- strawberry flavored, his favorite-into his mouth, and rubbed his temples. This was gonna be a long day. A few minutes later, he tested again- 89. Hopefully it would stay in the normal range until lunch.

* * *

The bell rang, and it was time to go to second block. Unfortunately, Charlotte had no idea where her next class was, and she couldn't find D anywhere. Suddenly, she heard Meier's voice behind her. "You need something?"

Charlotte turned around. "Do you know where room 131 is?"

"Yeah, just go down the two flights of stairs over there," Meier pointed, "then take a right. It's next to the media room; you can't miss it."

"Thanks," she said, and headed straight for the stairwell.

A/N: Alright, for those of you who may be unfamiliar with diabetes, let me break it down:

Below 70: Low enough to require attention

70-80: A bit low

80-120: Normal

120-150: A bit high

Above 150: High enough to require attention

So now you know ^_^ Thanks for reading.


End file.
